Forbidden Love
by Pinkgem22
Summary: AU. A love that wasn't expected. Caroline didn't like Tyler at first, but she fell for him because of how sweet and persistent he was. Will her parents keep the couple apart? ONE SHOT PLEASE REVIEW


**Forbidden Love**

I was sixteen when I experienced a forbidden love that altered my life. It was a warm summer in Atlanta; the sun was so intense that my already red-skin was beginning to blister. I was lying down on the soft sand laughing with my friends, relaxing and listening to the soothing waves at the beach when I spotted him staring at me. He was tall, young like me, had deep blue intense eyes and jet black hair, but I was mostly drawn to his beautiful smile that made him look like the happiest guy alive.

He walked up to me and said "Hi I'm Tyler."

"I'm Caroline," He gestured for my hand, I was hesitant, yet still shook it.

He started to tell me about himself like how he went to the same school as me and is from the other side of town. I immediately wanted to leave. I knew how the guys were from that side of the town. They just wanted to get in your pants and were also super poor.

"I have to leave," I said tried to signal my friends to help me get away from this guy.

"Okay I'll being seeing you again," He said sounding so sure of himself_. Like I'm going to let him get to me._

That was how it all began with that first meeting. I opened my mail box early the next morning and there was a beautiful blood-red rose with a note attached to it saying

_A rose for the beautiful Caroline_

_Sincerely, T _

_I know exactly who this is from OMG he sent me a rose that's so sweet, but no he is just trying to leer me in it is going to take a lot more than that to win me over! _I still couldn't help but smell the scent of the rose peddles with a tiny smile on my face.

I arrived at school and hurried straight to my locker before the bell rang. I unlocked it and saw a note with my name neatly written on it. I opened it and saw the most breathtaking drawing of myself at the beach when I met him. He captured me in a way that made me feel special. On the bottom was written "give me a chance". _ Maybe I should give him a chance he seems different from what I expected he's sweet and persuasive. I have a feeling he may never give up._

It was lunch time and no surprise he was sitting where I always sat on the picnic table underneath the radiant sun. I sat down and slammed my lunch plate on the table. _Gosh this guy just doesn't give up!_

"So are you going to give me a chance because if you don't… I'm just going to keep persuading you," He stated with a playful smirk on his face.

I really had no way out of this so without thinking I said, "Ahhh fine."

Within weeks we got closer and I stopped keeping him at bay and decided it was time for him to meet my parents. It didn't go well once they found out where he was from.

"You will not be with this kid. He is poor, he will never be good enough for you!" My father yelled at me looking like he was about to explode. Whereas my mom just stood there giving me this stern look that says listen to your father. I slammed the front door and walked him out.

"They're right we shouldn't be together I can't give you nice things like other guys can. Like you deserve," Tyler said.

"But I don't care what they say I don't need expensive stuff I just need you I love you," I pleaded.

"I love you too, but we can't be together you deserve better." He said and kissed me on the forehead as a last goodbye. I ran in the house and felt the tears begging to be released.

"See what you did. He broke up with me!" I shouted at my parents.

"Good he was just using you for your money anyways," My mother said.

I ran into my bedroom upstairs slammed my door and collapsed on my bed and finally released the tears that were threatening to roll down my cheeks. _I hate them! Why do my parents always treat me like I'm a kid who must be controlled? At sixteen you would think that there's a little more trust. But no my parents will always treat me like I'm an eight year old. I knew my parents would go to extreme measures to make sure we wouldn't be together so I made all the hateful promises they wanted, but it wasn't going to change my love for Tyler._

I arrived at school and saw the sign that prom bids would stop selling soon. I quickly turned and there Tyler was across the hall, our eyes met, but he quickly broke from our gaze. _We were supposed to go to prom together that was my plan._ I quickly ran to catch up with him.

"Ty I know we're over, but we are supposed to go to prom together remember?" I asked.

"Care it doesn't matter if you go with me than you wouldn't get the full experience because I wouldn't be able to afford a limo, bouquet, a tux." He left before I could argue with him.

Weeks went by and I hardly saw him. I use to at least see him at the mall when my friends and I hang out at, but now I only see him at school and it seemed like he was always in a rush to get somewhere whenever the last bell rang. I missed him so much there was this missing place in my heart where he used to be. It was miserable without him every day felt empty like nothing was important anymore. It was as if someone punched me in the chest and I was filled with loneliness.

It was the day of prom I was wearing a strapless dress. The top was heart shaped glittery from the top to my thighs where there was a slick from there till the bottom of my dress. It was an aqua silk dress. My hair was pinned half up half down with soft curls all the way through. The only thing missing was Tyler. I walked out my front door with my parents and stopped when I saw Tyler with an aqua bouquet in a tux that matched me perfectly. I have never seen him look so formal and behind him was the limo with my friends all peeking through it._ My friends must have known all along I can't believe he is here right now._

"Tyler how did you do... I don't understand."

"I have been working really hard to earn money so you could have the prom you deserve," He said with that smile I missed so much.

I turned around and looked at my parents with puppy dog eyes hoping they will let him be my date.

"It's okay for you to escort my daughter to prom since you went through all this trouble just to make my daughter happy." Mom said._ One down one to go._

"Daddy?" I said in a soft sweet voice like I was a little girl again.

"A guy that goes through all that trouble for my little girl is good enough for me." Daddy said.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I said running to them and hugging and kissing both of them. Then Tyler, my friends and I hopped in the limo and drove off to prom. This was the first step to my parents excepting our relationship. The emptiness at the pit of my stomach was gone and now replaced with the butterflies only he could give me.


End file.
